


Gill come néctar

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Ficlets [2]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Summary: Un pikmin azul que se llama Gill se aburre de tener solo una hoja.





	Gill come néctar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gill Eats Nectar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501634) by [zavegonzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo). 



> Decidí practicar el español por traducir mi fanfiction.

Gill el pikmin azul se aburría de tener solo una hoja. Se aburría de ser más lento, más débil, menos importante que el resto de los azules.

Quería tener una flor, e iba a hacer algo al respecto.

Sabía que para obtener una flor, necesitaría beber el néctar, pero tenía que descubrir un modo para que encontrar el néctar a pesar de pasar la mayoría del tiempo debajo del agua, lejos de la tierra firme.

Mirando fijamente al techo de la cebolla mientras todos los demás dormían, imaginó un plan.

La mañana llegó, y la cebolla aterrizó. Gill y todos los otros Pikmin salieron. Ellos estaban listos para un día medio. Gill estaba listo para llevar a cabo el plan.

Quietamente se alejó del grupo y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Tenía que encontrar una hierba de néctar para arrancar.

Después de que buscara por un rato largo y escapara brevemente de jauría hambrienta de comejenes, ¡encontré una hierba!

Regocijadamente agarró la hierba de néctar y la arrancó. Un grumo grande de néctar se cayó.

Luego, con la hesitación de un bulbo enojado, lo empezó a beber. Absorbió cada gota de néctar en el cuerpo. Felicidad lo recorrió.

En un instante, la hoja se transformó en un capullo, y luego rápido floreció en una flor.

Gill felizmente se miró la flor nueva. Caminó a la cebolla, finalmente satisfecho.


End file.
